Forest and Beyond
by LuxaTheUnderlander
Summary: This story is a series of oneshots, each focusing on a different warriors character. They can be either a Clan cat, Tribe cat, loner, or kittypet. Enjoy! R
1. Introduction

_**-Forest and Beyond-Warrior Oneshots-**_

**Forest and Beyond is a series of oneshots, each dedicated to a separate warriors character. Not all of them are Clan cats, though, some of them may be Tribe cats, loners, BloodClan cats, or even kittypets. I'm not going to give a specific character list or number of chapters, because I'm going to be writing about whatever character interests me at the time. So that pretty much means that this'll go on for a while. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Warriors series, except the OC's I may add in. The series belongs to the wonderfully talented Erin Hunter('s).**


	2. Of Course You Are, Tigerstar

**Title: Of Course You Are, Tigerstar **

**Character: Tigerstar**

**Author Notes: I neither dislike nor like Tigerstar, but I think writing about him is…interesting. His personality can be grasped in so many different ways. Hope I get it right!**

* * *

I had never given the slightest bit of thought to my abrupt leadership of ShadowClan. It was _obvious _that I was born to lead a Clan, and if it couldn't be my birth Clan, ThunderClan, I guess I'd have to settle for second best. Besides, ThunderClan cats were much too soft, anyway. ShadowClan was much less willing to give in to foolish nonsense such as alliances and to give other Clan's the illusion of weakness. ShadowClan was _strong_.

Okay, I'll admit it; they weren't strong at the _moment_. But they _would_ be. As soon as I led them through the terrible aftermath of the sickness that had raged through my cats. Of course, I had been a rogue at the time. But after the previous leader, Nightstar, had died from it, I had all too willingly stepped into his position…

Nightstar. Something was odd about his short and tortured leadership. There was no possible way he could have been wiped of _every single of his nine lives_ with the sickness. It just wasn't possible. Unless he had never been given his lives in the first place…But when I tried to ask—er, okay, maybe demand—an explanation out of Runningnose, he would just deny he knew anything, even though I knew he did. It was obvious the cat didn't like me much. But it didn't matter, I was _Tigerstar,_ and I didn't need the support of a medicine cat to lead this Clan.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was twilight; a young queen called Fallenwing was sharing my den with me, grooming my dark tabby pelt. Her silver and black striped fur shone with the moonlight that weaved it's was into the den as her tongue rasped over my ear. It should have calmed me, as it did most nights, but I was troubled.

I had been forming the idea of TigerClan for some time now. With a joint Clan, I could rule over the whole forest, and any cat who defied me would die at either my own claw or the claw of one of my warriors. I would be the most powerful cat in history, and _no cat_ could stop me. Not even that mouse-brained piece of fox-dung, Fireheart…

"He _won't_ stop me. I'll tear him to shreds if he tries!" I hissed aloud, causing Fallenwing to twitch her ears in alarm ad stop the rhythmic strokes of her tongue.

"Who?" she inquired. I got to my paws and padded over to the entrance of the cave impatiently, but did not leave the den. I didn't bother to answer my companion's question.

"I am stronger than him," I muttered, trying to reassure myself with my fierce words.

Fallenwing seemed to have gotten over her brief surprise at my outburst. She made a sound of agreement in her throat, even though she could not possibly know who I was talking about. I heard her pawsteps as she padded over to me. She licked my ear affectionately.

"I will create the strongest Clan the forest has ever seen!" My shoulders tensed now.

"Yes, yes you will." Fallenwing was obviously only humoring me now. She probably thought I was overtired. But I didn't care. As long as some cat gave me words of agreement. I settled down again, and the green eyed she-cat did the same beside me. Her tongue broke into soft strokes on my back once again.

"I'm the cat _destined_ to change the forest!" I growled determinedly. I truly believed my words.

Fallenwing sighed. "Of course," she purred. "Of course you are, Tigerstar."


	3. A Fluffy White Discovery

I was roaming

**Title: A Fluffy White Discovery**

**Character: Ravenpaw**

**Author Notes: This oneshot takes place during Rising Storm, when Ravenpaw discovers where Cloudpaw had been taken, and Fireheart and Sandstorm come to rescue him.**

I was roaming. Just roaming around my territory, sniffing out a mouse or two to take back to the barn, even though the tiny creatures were abundantly available in the eaves of mine and Barley's makeshift home. We never starved, never got overtired, and whenever a dog did find it's way into the barn, and that was rare, it was only a Twoleg puppypet. We fought it off easily. I knew that this was the life I was meant to live, no longer tortured by my old mentor in a Clan that I missed, but was never truly happy in.

I tasted the air. Mouse! I had not lost the skills I learned as an apprentice. I crept forward, spotting the prey between the roots of a nearby tree. Dropping into the hunter's crouch, I made my way over to it, slowly, slowly, and—

"Eek!"

"Mrrow! Gotcha!"

The rodent's tail was trapped beneath my jet black paws. Success! And no intimidating Tigerclaw breathing over my neck, putting me down, as always. Even when I caught an adder, he barely praised me.

I thought about bringing the mouse back to my den, but I didn't have a hungry Clan to feed; just Barley, who could hunt for himself. That was the good thing about being a loner. I devoured the mouse in a couple of bites. It tasted of the Forest.

I looked up suddenly, and noticed that I was barely a fox length away from a Twoleg nest. I had been so intent on my prey that I hadn't stopped to think about where I was. Or to _smell_ where I was. Because now that I took a sniff, it smelled like…

ThunderClan!

But what would a ThunderClan cat be doing around here? I was on the farthest side of the Forest from their territory. The closest territory was WindClan, and I was well out of their borders at the moment, anyway. So why could I scent my old Clan?

I considered the possibility that I had been thinking about my old home so much that I was hallucinating; believing that I smelled it when I didn't. I closed my eyes and thoroughly cleared my head. I sniffed again. It was still there!

I decided to investigate the scent further. To my surprise, it led to the fenced-in yard of the Twoleg nest I was very close to. I circled the fence a few times until I found a small hole I could peer into. Which I did. Yes, the scent was definitely stronger here.

The only cat I could see was a fluffy young white thing, and it didn't look like the kind of cat ThunderClan would house; on the contrary, it looked very much like a kittypet to me. It was lazing around, occasionally batting a paw out at the yappy dog that was also in the yard. But the cat looked upset about something, and did not wear the content look that most kittypets did.

Suddenly the cat looked up, and the puppypet charged over to the hole in the fence where I was peering through. They could smell me! I tore away from the fence and charged back in the direction of my barn.

When I got back, I discussed the cat I had seen with Barely. He agreed with my thoughts, and said I should go to Fireheart in ThunderClan and ask him if a cat had been taken from them.

"After all, his Clan would probably want him back, but they don't know where to find him," the older black and white tom mewed to me. I nodded my agreement, and, after another meal and a good night's sleep, set off for ThunderClan territory. I wondered what it would be like to see my old friends again…


	4. The Perfect Apprentice

**Title: The Perfect Apprentice**

**Character: Mothwing**

**Author's Notes: It disappointed me when I found out Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan, but possibly my favorite part of Twilight was when Willowkit saved Beechpaw's life, and how happy she was. I love how Mothwing let Willowkit help her out in the medicine den, even when she was only a kit. So that's why I decided to write this oneshot. **

* * *

I was sleeping in my nest beside the river, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my golden pelt, dreaming about the days when I was a very young kit, nestled beside my brother, Hawkfrost, and our mother, Sasha. Even though she had taken us to live with RiverClan when we were still extremely little, I still remembered suckling her as if it were yesterday.

I was dreaming of having a play-fight with Hawkfrost, and he was winning, when an urgent paw prodded my back.

"Mothwing! Wake up! Mothwing!" A desperate voice beside my nest hissed. I lifted my head up and licked my chest fur sleepily.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I muttered. My vision focused and I saw Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy, standing over me. She looked worried.

The deputy flicked her tail in the direction of the nursery. "It's Dawnflower. She seems really ill."

I jumped to my paws immediately. "How bad?" I asked, my paws already carrying me towards the main camp.

"I don't know. She's having trouble breathing, and she's moaning of bellyache," Mistyfoot replied, a pawstep or two behind me. At that moment, we reached the nursery, and I dashed right over to Dawnflower. Her mate, Blackclaw, and the other queen, Mosspelt, were crouched over her pale gray body. I would have thought she was dead, but I could see her chest rising and falling steadily. She lifted her head up a bit when I entered.

"Mothwing, is that you?" she muttered. I nodded, pressing my nose to her forehead. Not much fever, but a bit.

"Your belly aches?" I checked with her. She nodded as well. I prodded different parts of her body a few more times. She winched when I got to her belly. I turned to Mosspelt and Blackclaw.

"Can you two get her to my den? I just want to check over the kits," I said to them. They nodded and helped Dawnflower up and out of the nursery.

I saw that her kits were huddled beside the two older kits, Pouncekit and Willowkit. They all looked afraid.

"Is mother going to be okay?" asked one of them, Minnowkit. I gave a purr of comfort.

"She'll be fine," I said, although I wasn't entirely sure. "Let me just check you kits to make sure you're okay, too." I nosed them all. They seemed fine, so I went back to my den to care for their mother.

After only a day, even more cats had fallen ill; including Dawnflower's three kits and Blackclaw's apprentice. But none of them were getting any better! I was scared, I had to admit it. Scared that I hadn't learned enough in my medicine cat training to cure them. I didn't know what to do!

"Mothwing?" a small voice called from the entrance of my den. I looked up to see Willowkit. She had been helping me in the medicine den, and I had to say, I didn't know what I'd do without her. She was a fast learner, and she seemed to like caring for her Clanmates as much as I did.

I looked over to the kit. "Yes? What is it?" I could hear the stress in my own voice.

"Ripplepaw brought back the juniper you asked her to get." The kit picked up a wad of berries that was on the ground beside her. I gave the young cat an affectionate lick on the head.

"Tell Ripplepaw thank you," I said. Willowkit smiled and dashed off.

I didn't know what to do for these cats. I needed help. There had to be an explanation for this mysterious sickness that raged through our Clan. But…

Wait! My head snapped up. Could this be what Leafpool had warned me about not too long ago? That RiverClan was in danger from Twolegs? Even though I found it too far-fetched to believe in StarClan, I believed in my friend, and perhaps she was right…

"Mosspelt!" I croaked out of the den. My voice sounded exhausted. The tortoiseshell queen was beside me in a second.

"What is it, Mothwing?" she mewed.

"Are you too tired for a long trip?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Anything to help you," she said. "Why? What do you need?"

I brushed my tail tip over her shoulder in gratitude. "Ask Leopardstar for permission to go to ThunderClan and ask Leafpool to help us. I think we need her."

Mosspelt nodded and dashed off. A second later, Willowkit was in the den again. "Is there anything else you need, Mothwing?' she purred.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Can you feed this Watermint to Beechpaw? His bellyache had gotten worse. Just make sure he swallows it all," I said. Willowkit smiled and took the Watermint to the apprentice. A purr escaped my throat as I stared after the kit. Until Leafpool got here, I knew I had someone to help me, and it didn't matter that she was very small.

XxXxXxXxX

I proudly touched noses with Willowpaw as Leopardstar named her my new apprentice. It was close to a moon and a half since the Twoleg-caused sickness had been omitted from our camp, and even though we had lost two cats, I was still feeling triumphant.

I purred as I remembered watching as Willowpaw cleared Beechpaw's throat of the wad of yarrow, successfully saving his life. I saw in my head her happy grin after performing the tasks, and all of the other medicine cat apprentice duties she had taken on, even though she had only been a kit at the time. At that moment, it didn't matter that I had no faith in StarClan, and wouldn't be able to teach her about them. Because I had finally found the perfect apprentice.


End file.
